Little Lost One
by harleebabe123
Summary: Bella and Edward are married and a baby is on the way. But what if there was another baby but no one knows about it except one person? And who is that one person? What will happen to the baby? All human.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything twilight. I only own the characters I created. Otherwise all twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. This is my first story, and my first chapter**.

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I was walking with Alice and Rosalie in the mall when I suddenly felt like I was peeing, I stopped and almost slipped in the liquid but Alice caught me before I could smack my head into the linoleum floor.

With Alice still holding on to me I looked at the floor to see the clear liquid that I produced and realized my water just broke. I looked back up at Alice.

"Shit! I think my water just broke!" I almost yelled at her. "Rose get out your phone and called Edward. Tell him to meet us at the hospital, Bella's going into labor." I couldn't believe it was happening already. I'm going to be a mother soon. What if I'm not ready? What if I turn out to be a horrible mom? I started to panic; what if I can't do this? I felt myself start to panic.

"C'mon Bella, we have to get you to the hospital!" I felt Alice pull on my arm as she and Rosalie lead me to the exit. I look back to where we just were. "What about the mess? Shouldn't we clean it up?" I asked Alice. I could hear Rose snap her phone shut. "A custodian will clean it up, don't worry." Alice said without a worry. I could just imagine someone slipping in it and it would be my fault. Oh well. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I screeched. Alice and Rosalie both looked at me with worried expressions on their faces. "It's okay Bella just breathe. Don't think about it." Alice said with a smile. Yeah you try not thinking about feeling like you're being stabbed in the stomach.

I thought to myself. "Just hurry the fuck up. It hurts like a bitch!" I said angrily when we finally made it to Alice's yellow porshe. Rosalie got in the back and I sat in the passenger seat next to Alice. Alice started the car and drove out of the lot. She sure knew how to drive in a hurry when she needed to. I leaned my head against the headrest as another contraction came. "Arggg! Why does this have to hurt so fucking much?" I cried. Rose leaned up from the back seat.

"Child birth is a bitch, Bella. No one said it was going to be easy." Rose said smugly.

How the hell would she know anyways? She doesn't even have any kids of her own. She and Emmett, her husband of 3 years, decided to wait until they were financially ready before having kids.

Edward and I have only been married for 10 months and a baby girl on the way. I got pregnant on the honey moon but at the end so we got to enjoy it to its fullest. Edward and I went to his mothers private island; isle Esme. It was a beautiful isolated island, we had it all to ourselves and it was heaven. The house on the island was gorgeous, of course since Esme decorated it.

I loved the feeling of having no one around because Edward and I could be as loud and do whatever we wanted. And loud we were, sex with Edward was beautiful, it was magical. I remember the day I found out I was pregnant.

It changed my entire life; I hadn't been feeling that great for about a week so Edward decided that I should go see a doctor. So he called his dad, Carlisle a wonderful doctor, and he had us come back home so he could have a look at me and find out what was wrong. What he told me came as a complete shock.

It turned out that I was 3 weeks pregnant, after I got over my shock I had Edward come in, once I told him the news he had this grin that I can't even begin to describe. He came over and picked me up and twirled me around in his arms and kissed me with so much passion I thought my head would explode.

**I hoped you liked this first chapter. I worked hard on it(: please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So i have no idea if this added to my to my other story. hehe so everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, and not me sadly hehe(: **

**Chapter 2**

I felt another contraction hit me with full force and I gasped loudly. "Fuck! Are we almost there?" I yelled in Alice's ear while digging my nails into her forearm.

She winced at my volume and the unintentional pain I was causing her, glared at me. "God I hope so." She mumbled to herself but still I heard it. "Yeah, we're almost there. Just hold on a little longer, Isabella." She replied to me with some attitude in her tone. Oh. No. She. Didn't.

"Alice, I know you did not just fucking call me Isabella. You know very well that I HATE being called Isabella." I barked at her. "Well that's your name isn't it?" She replied sharply. I sighed and let it go. I heard Rose's phone ding and turned around to look at her.

"Edward said he's stuck in traffic but he'll get to the hospital as soon as he can." Rose said while looking down at her phone. "Great, just fucking great. I can't do this without him! I need him to be there." I muttered to the window. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

Rose looked up at me when I said that. Sighing she said "Bella don't say that. You know you can do it. You're a strong, independent woman." She then gave me one of her golden smiles. Rosalie can be a huge bitch but when its times like these she can be the sweetest woman you have ever met. I noticed we had arrived at the hospital. "Rose help her out I'm going to get Carlisle."

As Alice rushed into the emergency room entrance Rosalie got out and came to my side and opened the door. She gently grabbed my upper arm and helped me out of the car. Alice came out with a couple of nurses and a wheel chair.

I felt a soft blush appear on my cheeks. I couldn't believe she got a wheel chair! Alice and Rose helped me to sit in it but just as I was sitting down another contraction came and I fell into the chair, I pressed my lips together to try and hold in my screech. Carlisle greeted us as we entered the hospital. "You go get situated and I'll be in soon to check your progress.

" I was then wheeled into room 105, my favorite number. The nurses put me in one of those hideous hospital gowns and helped me sit and get comfortable in the hospital bed and attached an IV to my arm.

I looked away and tried not to shake my arm away. I hate needles and tubes of any sort. Carlisle then came in once the nurses left. He was wearing those white trench coats that doctors wear; I thought he looked like a scientist.

I laughed to myself at that. "How are you feeling Bella?" He asked me while looking at the monitor that was attached to me through some cord. "Just peachy, not like I'm trying to have a baby or anything." I replied with a small laugh. He chuckled in return.

"I see. You're progressing fine. You ready to get that baby out?" he looked up from the charts in his hand. "Hell yes. Not that I don't enjoy this I just think the baby might…Ahhhhhh! These contractions are horrible." "Won't be long now Bella, don't worry. Edward should be here before its time to greet your daughter." "He better be."

**Review please(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything twilight. I only own the characters I created. Otherwise all twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**I hope you like this chapter(: **

**Chapter 3**

Playing with my hospital bed controls and flipping through the TV channels were so much fun that I couldn't stand it anymore. I looked over at the door when I heard a soft knock saw Alice poking her head into my room. "Hey Bella, how are you doing?" She asked softly as she walked in and closed the door.

"Feels like I'm in hell. When will Edward be here?"I replied as I looked at her. "He should be here soon."

I watched her as she moved to sit by me in the chair next to the bed."So watcha doin?" she asked while looking out the window. I looked out to where she was looking and saw a brick wall. Nice view. "Oh you know the usual." I replied with a giggle.

Alice giggled too. There was a knock at the door, then it opened and Edward stuck his head in. Ed….FUCK! The baby's coming!" I yelled. "Alice go get Carlisle now!" Edward said to her as he rushed over to me.

I laid back against the pillow as a powerful contraction hit me. A different doctor and 3 nurses rushed into the room. "Bella I'm sorry but Dr. Cullen couldn't come to deliver your baby he had an emergency he was called to immediately." The doctor said.

WHAT! WHAT COULD BE MORE IMPORTANT THEN THIS! "WHAT! But I need him to deliver this baby!" I screamed the words at her. I could feel the tears spilling out of my eyes. "I am Dr. Angela Weber. I work with Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." "Fine just get this over with!"

"Alright Bella, are you ready to get this baby out of you?" Dr. Weber asked me all serious. "Yes! That's why I'm here isn't it!" I replied. "Yes, yes it is. Bella when I tell you I want you to push, understand?" I nodded "Yes." "Push Bella."

I started to pushed as hard as I could, I felt the pain and I grabbed Edwards hand and begin to squeezed so hard I was sure I broke it but the pain was so intense."UGH! It feels like I'm shitting a knife!" I screamed.

I pushed a couple more times. "Bella I need you to give it your all and it will be over." Dr. Weber told me. I pushed hard and I felt the release of the baby. I heard the wonderful sound of a baby crying. My baby. My daughter. I felt another pain like what I felt with my baby girl being born. It must just be the after effect from having my baby, I thought to myself. Then the lights cut off, I started panicking and I felt myself scream as I felt pain shoot through me.

"Bella, shh, it's alright my love. It's over. The lights just went out for a minute." Edward whispered into my ear. His voice like soft velvet, oh how I love his voice but even that didn't help with what I was feeling. This can't be happening; it's just an after effect! I screamed in my head as I felt like I was giving birth all over again. I heard a new set of cries but then it was gone in the same instant. I wondered if anyone else heard it. Then the lights came back on. "D.. did anyone else hear the crying?" I asked looking at everyone. They all looked confused for a moment then shrugged it off. "It was just this little one here. Congratulations to the both of you." Dr. Weber said as she smiled warmly at Edward and me.

A nurse then handed me a tiny bundle in a pink blanket and I looked lovingly at my daughter, I looked up to find Edward looking at her as well. "She's perfect, Edward." I looked into his eyes as I said this. "Yes she is, my love. What should we name her?" he asked.

I bit my bottom lip "What do you think of Renesmee? Renee and Esme mixed. Then she has both of her grandmothers' names. And for a middle name I was thinking Carlie , a mix of Charlie and Carlisle." I asked him. "I love it. What made you think of them?"

"Alice, Rose and I were all talking a couple weeks ago and we thought about it. The name just flows don't you think Edward? Renesmee Carlie Cullen." A nurse handed us the birth certificate and Edward filled it out while the family came in to see Renesmee. "Oh Bella, she's beautiful. She has your nose and ears Bella and your lips and hair Edward." Rosalie said proudly.

She was holding Renesmee like she was her own daughter; Rosalie has always wanted children so when Emmett said they should wait until they are more financially ready, I know it broke her heart.

It felt sorta good having something she didn't have. She was always the beautiful popular blonde cheerleader who all the guys wanted. I was just the shy quiet brunette friend who people over looked. That's just how it was for us in high school. Once we got to college we met Alice. Rosalie was still the popular one but they both helped me grow out of my shell and become the person I've always wanted.

People stopped only looking at them and finally noticed me. When Rosalie started dating Emmett, the popular jock who turned out to be her soul mate, I was jealous of her and it was showing. I wanted so much to have what she did and I felt inferior to her. Then Emmett introduced me to Edward, his brother. I now have everything that Rose has and a little more and I love it.

**Thank you for reading(: I love to hear from readers, so please review.3**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own anything twilight. I only own the characters I created. Otherwise all twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**HEllO! Thank you all for reading my story(: it makes me happy to see that people like my story. **

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**Chapter 4**

I awoke to the sound of Edward singing softly to Renesmee. I sat up and smiled as I watched him slowly rocking her back and forth while singing to her while looking out the window, it made my heart brighten to see the sight.

Edward turned away from the window and saw me looking at him which made him grinned. "How long have you been silently watching?" he asked quietly as he placed Renesmee into my arms. "Not long" I replied as I looked at my little angel in my arms.

After about a half hour there was a soft knocking at the door and Edward got up to see who it was. Paul was standing on the other side of it. I felt myself smile when he came over and gave me a big hug. "Hey Bells, how you doing?" he asked sweetly.

"I'm doing great, can't wait to go home though." I smiled at him. "Ha, I bet. So this is the little rug rat." He said as he looked at Renesmee. "She's beautiful, Bells. Just like you." He smiled. "What's her name?" "Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"Oh nice. I got a nickname for that. Nessie. Like the Lockness monster. Ha get it?" he laughed. I could feel the anger in my eyes as he said this. He was walking on pretty fucking thin ice. "Nessie! YOU WANT TO CALL MY DAUGHTER A NICKNAME AFTER A FUCKING LAKE MONSTER?" I shrieked at him.

Renesmee started to cry and Pauls' eyes widened and he stopped laughing as saw my expression. Edward came rushed through the door, when he saw me he stopped dead. "Bella what's wrong? I heard your voice and Renesmee crying. Is everything okay in here?" Edward asked looking worried. I ignored him so he went over to Renesmee.

Paul then spoke up. "Relax Bella, I was just kidding." He said. His kind of shaky. "You bet your ass you were just kidding. You're walking on extremely thin ice, Paul. Ever call her that again and you're going to regret the day you said your first words. Got it?" I barked at him. He nodded and stepped back. Edward looked over at me.

"Bella, calm down it's not good for your health." He walked over to me with Renesmee in his arms; he got her to stop crying. He was such a good father to her. Paul hesitantly walked over and sat in the chair near my bed. He looked at me then Renesmee. "Do you think I could hold her?" He asked so softly I almost didn't hear him. I looked at him and nodded; I got up and placed her gently in his arms.

I thought about yesterday with the lights but I made no sense of what happened so I just put it in the back of my brain and focused on the wonders occurring now.

**Thanks for reading. Please review it helps me to write better, and thank you to who have reviewed(: **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything twilight. I only own the characters I created. Otherwise all twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**So today i decided to upload 2 new chapters. This is the longest chapter so far and I hope you enjoy it**.

**Links to this chapter are on my profile**

**Chapter 5**

**BRPOV 16 YEARS LATER**

Ever since I can remember I've always wanted to know meet my family. I was taken away right after I was born, literally. My parents didn't even know they were having grandpa, he's a doctor and his name is Carlisle, he visits me sometimes, told me my parents wanted only one perfect daughter, someone they could be proud of. So I was out before I was even born. He told me whichever twin came out second would be the one to go.

He had it all planned out. After my sister was born he turned off the lights and rushed over to my mom and pulled me out so she wouldn't think anything of it but after birth effects, then he rushed away without anyone knowing. My sister just had to be the first one out didn't she? I think all of the time about her and my parents.

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I would have kicked Renesmee, yeah I know her name grandpa told me, over so I could have been first. Now I'm here in what I like to call Hell. I live in a shitty apartment with this woman named Penny. She is 38, doesn't have a job or a boyfriend, all she is a drunk and a druggie. She's the only guardian I have. I pay the bills, I cook, I clean, and I work down at a small coffee shop. Carlisle comes to visit Penny and I sometimes, he usually gives me a couple bucks and a few family pictures. He gave me a cell phone but I have to pay the bill.

The few pictures he's given me are my most valuable possession, I have a picture of the whole family together, there's my dad, and my mom, my sister, Carlisle, his wife, Esme, uncle Jasper, his wife Alice who I learned is one of my mom's best friends, then there's Uncle Emmett and his wife Rosalie who is my moms' other best friend. I have a picture of my mom up-close with my dad, I have my mom's long brown hair and eyes and lips and I have my dads' ears and nose.

I look almost identical to Renesmee but she has emerald green eyes and looks more like our dad but I have a more curvier and fuller figure then she does. My boobs are bigger then hers and I'd be a little taller than her if I stood next to her. I remember when I was little and I asked Carlisle where Renesmees' names came from and he told me about how it has our grandparents' names in it and I asked him why my name didn't and he replied. "Because as I told you before, you weren't wanted so you didn't get a family name."

I cried over that for a week. Penny is the one who named me, one night she was drunk and high she was listening to a band called The Black Roses and I thought the name was cool. I was 8 at the time and didn't have a name, she called me thing. Penny came up with the name Black Rose Vampire Cullen. Vampire is my middle name because Penny read a book about them once and she thought it would be funny.

Carlisle thought my name suited me well, since a black rose's meaning is death and I'm not supposed to insist, I was surprised when he let me have the last name Cullen. One day when I was at the library I was bored so I looked up the meaning of a black rose and I couldn't believe my eyes; black roses true meaning is eternal that I felt a little better about my name and felt better about myself.

Yesterday was my 16th birthday and so today Carlisle is coming over to give me a present. He couldn't come yesterday, of course, because he had to be there for Renesmee's birthday party. I bet she had a lot of friends over and had a big party. I don't have any friends. Well except one but that's my refection and shadow. OH! That makes two! I'm so lucky. The sound of the familiar door bell ring brings me out of my thoughts. Carlisle's here.

I walk over to the door and unlock the dead bolt and open the door. "Hello Black Rose." Carlisle says while he walks through the door with a bag in his left hand. "Hi Carlisle. So nice of you to come visit me." I reply as I follow him to the living room/dining room. I plop down on the couch as Carlisle sits on the chair across from me. He hands me the bag and I grab it. I place it on my lap and take out the black tissue paper that's hiding my gift. I pull out a plain cardboard box and lift the lid. Carlisle got me a pair of Ed Hardy shoes, well that was nice of him. I look up at Carlisle. "Thank you." I look at the shoes again.

"You're welcome. I've seen the shoes you wear so I thought you could use a new pair." I nod then look up to see him standing. "I best be going, tell Penny I said hello." I look up at him and nod. "Thanks for coming and for the shoes." He nods then heads to the door. I put on the shoes to see how they fit. Good, they fit just right. I can go through as planned. "I think I feel like going for a run to see how good these shoes are." I say while heading toward the door. "Don't get lost, and take care Black Rose."

I go past him as I head downstairs."Bye Carlisle." I run ahead like I'm going to the trail I go on when I go for a run but instead of going down the trail I hide in the bushes. I watch as Carlisle get's in his car and begins down the drive way. I grab the bike I borrowed from the neighbor and wait till he gets a little bit farther. I put my feet on the peddles and slowly begin to follow him.

Carlisle turns down the street and I follow enough behind him so that he can't see me. He crosses under a big bridge then stops at a stop light. I go across the street trying to avoid getting hit by the cars that are honking at me. I've been following Carlisle for about 15 minutes when he goes down a road that leads to a long drive covered by trees. I hesitantly follow him, still careful in case he sees me.

After about a mile I see the most amazing house I have ever seen. I jump off the bike and look around the outside of the house. I walk toward where I think the backyard gate would be and there isn't one, but lots of trees. I go inside the trees shade and go to the backyard. The smell of steak, hamburgers, and hotdogs made my mouth start to water, I followed the smell and saw they were being cooked on a built in barbeque made with marble. The backyard was huge and there is a river or a stream, I can't really tell, between it and the forest. I look at all the people; surely enough they were all in the picture Carlisle had brought me. I look at the family, my family kind of, they all look so happy. I see a couple people who I have never seen before. I couldn't believe my eyes.

I saw my mom standing near my dad and I couldn't look away, my mom was so beautiful and I looked like her! But I never could be as beautiful as she is. My dad is handsome too! I can't find Renesmee though. At least I know for sure I don't have ugly parents. Woo. I started laughing in my head, but it was cut off when I felt my shoulder being tapped gently. I jump and cover my mouth so I don't scream. I turn around and come to face to face with Renesmee. I can feel my eyes widening and hers' are doing the same.

"Wh...Who are you?" Renesmee asked me in a very shaky voice. I bite my bottom lip and look away. "Um…No one. I'm sorry I shouldn't have come here. I didn't mean to bother anyone." I try to move past her but she won't move. "Who are you? And why do you look so much like me?" I avoid her eyes while still trying to move past her but I can't get by. "I told you I'm no one. Please let me past you so I can leave." "OMG you sound so much like me! Come on you have to meet my parents! They won't believe this!" she grabs my arm and tries to pull me toward the family. "No! I can't! Please let me go!" I plead with her but she still hasn't let go.

"No way I really want you to meet them." "Fuck" I mumble to myself while still trying to get away. We're almost to the end of the trees when she calls out. "Hey mom, I have someone I want you to meet!" I can feel myself starting to shake and I am biting my lip so hard I can taste blood. We reach the end of the trees and step out and I can see our mom standing there smiling. I look at everyone else and can see them all looking over this way including Carlisle but I don't think he can see me.

"Mom, I was walking out here and I saw her hiding in the trees and she looks almost exactly like I do!" I swallow hard and look up at my mom. She is staring at me with this shocked expression on her face and it takes all my resistance not to rip out of Renesmees hold and make a run for it. I can see my dad walking closer to use to see what's going on. My dad comes and stands next to mom then looks at me and gets the same shocked expression. This is all I can take. I rip my arm from Renesmee and run for the forest. I can hear people calling me back and I can feel someone chasing me but I don't stop running.

"Wait! Stop running no one's going to hurt you! Stop running!" But I don't I just run faster. I can feel the hot tears pouring down my cheeks as I'm running. All the sudden the earth coming closer, I tripped over a tree root. I curl up into a ball and wait for what's coming next. I can hear a couple voices and I figure there are at least two males around me. I feel a hand on my back in a calming motion. "Its okay, no one is going to hurt you." I am shaking badly now as I slowly uncurl from my ball.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and look around to see who's around me. I see a boy I've never seen before, my dad, Uncle Emmett, and Uncle Jasper. I swallow hard and look at the dirt. "Are you okay?" My dad asks. I shake my head. "Are you hurt?" Uncle Jasper asks. I shake my head again. "Can you speak?" Asks my dad. "Yes." I reply quietly. I can feel all their eyes on me and it makes me shake more. "What's your name?" Uncle Emmett asks.

"B…Black Rose" I reply softly. I stand up and face them all. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to interrupt your party. I really should be going." I turn and before I can take a step I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn back around and see it's my dads' hand. "Why do you look so much like my wife and me? You also look like our daughter. Can you explain that?" he asks in a calm voice. I bite my lip and nod. "I'." I say quickly. He looks down at me confused. "Perhaps more slowly." I sigh and give up. "I'm your daughter's twin and your daughter."

I look at my now dirt spotted shoes. "Say what! We only have one daughter and her name is Renesmee. I don't know who you are but…" he tails off as he looks at me. I choke back the tears best I can and keep looking at my shoes.

"I shouldn't have followed him and done this." I muttered to myself. "What was that?" Jasper asks. "I said, `I shouldn't have followed him and done this`." "Who is `him`?" asks the boy I don't know. I shake my head. My dad lifts my chin to make me look at him. "Who is `him`?" he asks. "Carlisle." He lets my chin go and looks at my uncles then back at me.

"What does Carlisle have to do with you?" Asks my father. "He's the one who took me." I say so quietly it was almost a whisper. I hear them all gasp and look at each other again.

**Thank you for reading and please review!(:**

**-Harlee **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except the one's i created.**

**Thank u to all who reviewed my story!(: I love seeing what people think. **

**For me to update again, I need a minimum of 10 reviews. **

**Chapter 6**

"What do you mean he took you?" They all stare at me with questioning expressions. I tell them my life's story and all about Carlisle. When I'm finished telling them I have even more tears and I'm sure my water proof mascara is running.

I feel arms around me pulling me into a hug and I look up and see my dad giving me a big huge. I can feel myself hugging him back tightly as I cry into his chest. I finally have a dad! And I'm ruining his shirt with my tears.

I hate crying, it makes me feel weak. I pull away slowly from the embrace only to get another one from Emmett. He gives big bear huge then Jasper gives me a hug, sweet and gently hug. Even the guy I don't know gave me a hug. I look at him. "I just realized, I have no idea who you are." He laughs for a moment before saying.

"I'm Jacob, but I prefer Jake." "Nice to meet you." "Ditto." I feel my dad pull me into another hug and I gratefully hug him back. He pulls back and looks me in the eyes. "I don't know what would posses my father to tell you all that horrible shit but it's not true. If we would have known we were having twins I know we would have been just as thrilled.

Hell we probably would have been fanatic. What makes me the most pissed off is that he told you you're not meant to be alive. Black Rose I'm Sorry he did that to you, that wasn't fair. And you will never have to live with that awful Penny woman ever again. Do you understand me?" He said sternly. "I understand." Jasper spoke then. "What are we going to do? Just bring her back with us?" "Yes, that's exactly what we're going to do." My eyes widened. "But what about Carlisle? I'm scared of him. He hit me before, he might do it again." "When did he hit you?" my dad asks me. "When I was 10 I tried to hug him for the birthday present. He got angry and slapped me and I flew into the fire place while it was on. I still have the burn from it." I wince from the memory.

I can see his eyes grow angry. Jasper's fists are clenched and Emmett and Jake look like they're ready to kill someone. I swallow hard and look down. "He had no right to do that to you. He will pay for his mistakes. Come on it's time to go home." I could tell my dad is really angry. His eyes are all wild with anger and his nostrils are flaring.

I tried to take a step and tripped. Shit! They noticed I tripped and stooped. Jasper leans down to my eye level. "Is it your ankle?" he asks softly. I nod. He looks at Emmett, my dad and Jake. "Jake can you carry her back?" Jasper asks him.

"Yeah." He reaches down and picks me up bridal style. I hear him groan. I know I am not that heavy! I weigh like 115 pounds! "Hey! I am not that heavy. Suck it up boy." I say to him and start to giggle. He chuckles quietly. "Are you kidding? You weigh like a ton and that's just your legs!" I can't believe he just said that! I smack him upside the head. "Shut the fuck up!" I giggle again. I never giggle, what's up with that? As we walk a little more I can see the house in site and I can feel my breathing picking up.

**Jake's POV**

I feel really bad about Black Rose. I can't believe Carlisle did that to her, to everyone. He seems like such a nice guy. She sure has a strong arm for someone as small as she is.

She smacked me pretty hard, but it didn't hurt. When Renesmee brought her out of the trees I knew there was something about her but I couldn't tell yet. Now I can. She's special. I feel this strange connection with her that I have never felt before.

I feel the need to protect her and to keep her safe no matter what. Once she was finished telling us about how she grew up I wanted to beat the shit out of Carlisle. I wanted to rip off his dick and make him eat it.

I've known Renesmee since she was born, we grew up together we are familiar with each other. She is my best friend. I feel like I've known Black Rose for a long time even though I only just met her. She is so beautiful and I have her in my arms now.

It's not that Renesmee isn't beautiful but it's I don't know how to explain how I feel. Black Rose is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

We're almost to the house and I can feel Black Rose's breathing getting deeper. She's scared. I won't let anything happen to her and I know Edward won't. Walking through the creek we cross into the Cullen's back yard. I look at Black Rose in my arms then at Edward. "Dad I have a question for you." I watch as Edward, Emmett, and Jasper approach Carlisle. "Yes son?" I set Black Rose on her feet but keep her weight on me.

**Thanks for reading. Remember to review and I'll update faster(: **


	7. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! **

**So tonight i'm going to talk about why I don't think i'm going to continue with my story. I want to acknowledge and thank the people who liked and reviewed my story. But out of 60 people who read ch.6 only 5 people reviewed it and i'm rather disappointed****This is what i'm going to do, I will give everyone 3 days, starting at midnight here in california to midnight on friday california time to leave me 5 more reviews for my story. I don't care what they say as long as they are somewhat related to the story:D. I sounded kinda harsh hehe but yeah please do this one little thing for me. (:**

**-Harlee 3**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hey everyone! So I'd like to thank you for doing the tiny thing I asked, (: I really meant to post this on Friday but it slipped my mind bcuz all the sudden my plate filled up! Amyways, here is the new chapter I hope you all like it :D.**

**BRPOV**

I watch as my dad and uncles confront Carlisle. Jake sets me down but keeps my weight on him. "Dad, why did you do it?" my dad asks Carlisle. Carlisle turns to look at me with a little anger in his face and I can feel my eyes widen. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I have never seen this girl before in my life," "Really now? That's not what I've come to know," My father looks straight into Carlisle's eyes.

"Edward, really I have no idea what you're insinuating but I don't like it." Carlisle replies with the same calm voice he had when we came to the house. "Cut the shit dad. We know all about how you took Black Rose just after she was born and how you treated her!" Emmett says while standing next to Jasper.

I look up to see Carlisle looking at me with narrowed eyes, he then turns to look at my dad and says "Alright, so I did it. Good job. What do you want? A gold star?" I hear a couple gasps come from behind me and as much as I want to turn around and to see who it was, I don't. "Carlisle shut it."

Jasper says still standing between my father and Emmett. "Excu…" Carlisle begins angrily but is cut off. "No, it's my turn to talk. For 16 years you have lied to the entire family about the existence of this innocent girl, who I now know is my niece. You denied Esme, Renee, and Charlie another granddaughter and Bella and Edward another child. You are the sickest fucker I have ever met and I feel disgusted that I am related to a bastard like you. You will burn in hell for what you have done!"

In the small amount of time I have known Jasper, I learned he doesn't get angry often and seeing his temper I now know that when he does get angry he doesn't hold back. I felt Jake cringe next to me; I look down and see that my black painted finger nails are digging into his wrist. I release my hand and look up at him "I'm so sorry!" I whisper quietly to him. "It's alright. I can just imagine how nervous you are." He whispers back just as quietly.

"Nervous doesn't even begin to cover it," I mutter to myself. I look back to Carlisle and see that he is looking at me again. I can feel his eyes boring into me and this time I don't look away, I hold his gaze as he begins talking again.

"So Jasper, I see you finally grew up son. I had my reasons for taking this little bitch. None that I feel the need to explain to any of you. She shouldn't be here today, she wasn't meant to be born! But the mistake will be taken care of today she will no longer be a problem." The whole time he was talking he never took his eyes away from mine. I bite my lip in anticipation and watch Carlisle as he moves his hand to the pocket of his pants and pulls out a handgun.

My eyes widen and I can feel Jake tense next to me. I look at my dad and notice everyone has tensed also. Shit. The mother fucker's going to kill me! Oh why did I have to come here, stupid fucking me! I put everyone in danger and now I'm going to die. I bet everyone hates me now. Great. I should have run when I could. Oh wait I tried to but I was tackled. "Say goodbye Black Rose." Carlisle says as he brings the gun up and points it at me.

I close my eyes and wait for my end to come. I feel myself being pushed aside just as the I hear the sound of the gun being shot. My eyes snap open and I see Jake lying on the ground in a pool of blood. "NOOO YOU STUPID KID! WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET ME SHOOT YOU! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE BLACK ROSE NOT YOU!" Carlisle screams at Jake who is still lying on the ground not moving. Dad and Emmett grab Carlisle as he tries to come at me again. I can feel the tears flowing from my eyes faster and my cheek are soaked. Bending down on my knees, I place his head in my lap and look down at his face. His eyes are open and he's looking at me, he reaches up and wipes a couple tears off with his finger. He winces at the pain but I can tell he's trying to hide it. "Jake…you shouldn't have done that. You stupid boy!" I whispered to him softly.

He grins at me like a fool. I can't help but smile back. "B…I couldn't let you get hurt let alone die. I promised myself that I would do whatever I had to in order to protect you and now I have." Jake says weakly. I nod and look up to see the family has gathered around with the exception of Carlisle, my father, and Emmett. "We need to get him some help!" I say looking at no one in particular. "Yeah, we should get him to the hospital right away."

My mom says looking at Jake. Jasper and Alice help Jake to get up and Jake to the car. For someone as small as Alice she is surprisingly strong. I get up off the ground and look around, Carlisle, dad, and Emmett are nowhere in sight.

I head toward the cars where everyone is waiting for me. I go to a black Volvo and hop in the back seat. Mom and dad are in the front and next to me is Renesmee. I look out the window to avoid eye contact with them. "Later, when this is all over we need to talk about what has happened." My dad says while still watching the road. I nod and ask "What happened to Carlisle?" "He was taken care of. He won't be bothering you anymore." Dad replies and I bite my lip.

_**Ooooh I wonder what's going to happen next lol. I have a few ideas but I'd like to hear from you all on some suggestions. Please Review**_**(:**

**_-Harlee _**


End file.
